Farfello's Journal
by Ariko
Summary: Farfello's been haveing a lot of mixed feelings lately. Especially ever since he went on that ... date ...


~!^*DiScLaImEr*^!~ First of all, I do not own Weiss or any of the Weiss Characters. But the made-up character, Arianna Oni, is mine. And If I catch anyone using that name, I WILL do something about it. Thanks.  
  
"Your...here to see,Farfello?"Bradley Crawford asked.A young woman smilled,and noded her head,"Yes.Is he here?"she asked."Um,yes... but may I ask *why*,your here to see Farf?"Brad asked. "Well,he owes me a date."said the girl."Farfello...d-dates?!"asked Crawford."Yes... apparently."the girl replied."I..didn't know that..."mumbled Brad.He went to the bottom of the stairs,and called for Farfello to come down.Farfello made his way down the stairs."Yeah?"he asked."Uhmm...a young lady,is here to see you Farf."said Brad.Farfello looked at the girl."Oh,Arianna, already?"he asked.Arianna noded."Dinner tonight then?"Farfello asked."Okay.I'll see you then.Around...seven?"asked Arianna."Sounds good. See you then,bye."said Farfello.Arianna smilled,and returned the 'good-bye',then left.  
Crawford looked at Farfello,"You date?Since when,do you date?"he asked."Since now."replied Farfello,playing around with his knife,"is that a problem for you?""You in love?"asked Brad."What does that matter?"asked Farfello."Doesn't love make God happy?"asked Brad."Oh well." said Farfello,he threw his knife at the wall;it stuck in deeply,"I figured it would come sometime anyway.""This girl mess with your mind or something?You used to be a crazed psycopathic maniac,what the hell does she see in you?"Brad questioned."I don't know.But I made a phony promise to her,that I'd bring her out,and I guess,she thought I meant it.So now I have too.See-ya later Brad."said Farfello,heading up to his room once again."Farf?In *love*?Now that's crazy...did he just call me 'Brad'!?"asked Crawford.  
  
~^*_-_~_^*~  
  
July 19,1964  
5:30pm  
  
Apparently women believe us men when we make phony promises to them.They expect us to keep it.Arianna Oni is a *nice* girl I suppose,and so I guess it would be *okay* for me to take her out.Only,that doesn't seem like the kind of thing I do.I know I have an image to keep up,and already Brad is questionning me.So the answer is obvious.Tonight,at seven,when Arianna and I go out on our *date*,I'll tell her I want no more of it.She probably won't be too heart-broken or anything,because,I doubt it will take a lot to get over a *crazed psycopathic maniac*(in the words of Brad),like me.But as it seems to go on,I kind of feel like,not going through with telling her that.Even if it does give God pleasure in me being in *love*.Accually,can one person help being in love?Can I just make it stop and go away?Even at this moment,I'm rambling on about her,instead of my usual thoughts of darkness, death,and sorrow.For reasons unknown,I do not feel as though I am myself.My black,sickened mind,feels different.I wonder...if *love* does this to someone like me?Or is it just a fear of mine?Being in *love*...can that be a fear?  
I wonder...maybe I'm experiencing feelings towards Arianna,is this possible?Could someone such as myself,feel like this?Like...I'm enjoying life?Is it something...I can live with?..I do not know...I don't feel it is possible for me to be *happy*,because, this would pleasure God,and me,being the *crazed psycopathic maniac*,I have a undoubtful way of enjoying giving Him pain.And yet,I feel myself growing weak when I speak,look/or am around that young beautiful girl...her long black hair,and blue sparkling eyes,in which the sun reflects.Her cream colored skin,her ruby red lips...I can't believe I wrote something like that...It's completly unorthodoxed.Why am I acting so strangely?Love is an awful thing in my book.I cannot love this girl,Arianna, and if I do,then I shall bury those feelings deep within myself,and forget about her.I am an assasin,and I know that,no woman,could ever,on any grounds, want to stay with a man such as myself.One who feels no pain,who cares for nothing and noone,who kills not for the job,but in pleasure of doing it.  
Unless Arianna is different.She looks at me,with sweet innocent eyes,and I feel strangly.I feel I have to smile at her,I feel as though it is a duty of mine,to smile,and tell her things.Things,I've never said before,things,I do not think,have ever been said to me.Things like,telling her I would go out with her.That question fills my mind.Of all the men,why the hell did she choose me?Why?...  
  
~^*_-_~_^*~  
  
Farfello walked along the sidewalk,stepping up to a little diner,the one he was to meet Arianna in.He swung opened the door,and entered the little diner.He stood at the front for a few minutes,to see if Arianna was already there.Farfello spotted her,sitting in a booth near the end of the aisle. He coughed slightly,and headed towards her.Farfello sat accrossed her in the little booth,and muttered a 'Hello'.Arianna smilled,"Hi Farfello."she said."You know,I have no idea why I agreed to a date..."said Farfello."That's okay,neither do I .I just suddenly asked you to go out,without even considering it."Arianna replied."Hmm.."Farfello mumbled.Arianna reached out,and took a menu.She opened it,and began to scan through it,"Farfello?"she asked,"why do you think you say 'yes' to me?"Farfello shrugged,"I'm not too sure."he replied,"s'pose I figured I should try it out.""You've never gone on a date before?"asked Arianna,arching an eyebrow.Farfello shook his head."Not even as a teenagaer?"asked Arianna. "I was that one guy in school that enjoyed the uh...*other* things."said Farfello,trying to lead her into the goth type stuff."Uhmm..men?"she asked.Farfello's eyes widened,"No!No no...n-no.I was the guy who enjoyed goth type things...accually..it was more death than goth."said Farfello. "Oh I see."said Arianna,she looked back at the menu.  
"That doesn't bother you?I'm fascinated with death,and it doesn't scare you in the least?"asked Farfello,slightly confused."Why should it?You don't plan on killing me,do you?"Arianna asked,looking up from the menu."No."Farfello replied."Well,it doesn't bother me.I don't mind it at all."Arianna smilled,and passed the menu to Farfello.He shook his head,"No,I'm fine.I know what I want."he said.Arianna shrugged,and put the menu down.At that time,a waitress arrived,and asked,"Can I take your orders?""I'll have the grilled chicken salade,with catalina dressing.And to drink,uhmm...a diet pepsi."Arianna told her."Sure thing doll,and you?"the waitress asked Farfello,"Oh.A steak,cooked almost raw though.Accually, just throw it in the microwave for a few minutes.And...chicken the same way.Pepsi to drink."said Farfello.The waitress stared at him for a few seconds,then shook her head,"Uhmm..okay..sir.."he said,turning and heading for the kitchen.  
  
~^*_-_~_^*~  
  
July 20,1964  
1:30am  
  
I took Arianna out tonight,in fact,I'm just getting back.While we were at the restaurant,I discovered some unusual things I never knew about Arianna.After I had placed my order for my,practically raw steak and chicken,I looked at Arianna,expecting her to be sickened by my order.She just sat there,accrossed me,smilling.I couldn't believe it.Not even a flinch or look of disgust.She pressed on with a conversation,acting like my order of food was completly...normal.I admit,perhaps I was trying to scare her into not wanting to be with me anymore,but she acted so...I don't know.She didn't seem disturbed about it one bit.Once the order came,and I accually ate the stuff,then I figured,then she'd be sickened,and leave.But no.She again smilled,and ate her salad.So I began to wonder,what if Arianna *loves* me so much,that she doesn't care that I'm..this *way*?What if her *love* is so strong,she feels anything I do,or say...is *normal*?Would that be something I should be concerned about?Should I fear that she is falling in love with me so much,that if I do not want to continue seeing her.I will bestow so much pain on her,that she will never forgive me?  
But what do I care,right?Feelings of love,lust,caring...that's not me.That's not what I feel,correct?I've never dealt with this.I'm considering telling the others,but anytime I try,I then feel,it won't matter if I tell them,because they won't believe me.They never do.Why believe the psycopath?Why should they?He's just saying crazy things,they'd think.I even thought about telling Arianna about it,or even showing her these entrys in my journal,but then I figured she'd just laugh at me,and say 'silly Farfello,your not a dark gloomy man'...poor sensitive Arianna,she has no idea what she is getting into.  
It happened again tonight.As I looked into the poor girl's eyes,I just felt I had to be *kind* to her.It felt like I couldn't be harsh,or rude to her.I just couldn't say anything that would ever bring tears to those beautiful blue eyes.During most of our conversations,my eyes rested upon her ruby lips.I couldn't bring them to look away.They seem so tender and loving.Like they longed to be touched by mine.Occasionally,I would notice Arianna knew I wasn't looking at her directly in the eyes,and so I would look up a few times,but again,my eyes would wander to those lips.Those lucious lips of hers.  
I drove Arianna home,listening to her talk about herself,and her day.To her,it was like,the world of me paying attention to her day.She seemed so overjoyed that I accually did pay attention to her.She told me that her ex-boyfriend never cared about what she had to say,or what was on her mind.And once again,I began to wonder.Why wouldn't he care?To me,even if these feelings are strange and new to me,I feel Arianna is a *special* girl.She's intelligent,and knows what to say,and do.Even when I told her about my fascination with death,she was calm,and acted as though it never bothered her,although I wonder if deep down,it accually did?  
I then pulled up to Arianna's appartment building,and parked the car in front of the door.I turned to look at her to tell her 'Good-bye',and she was just sitting there;like in the restaurant,just,sitting and smilling.As I opened my mouth to say 'Good-bye',the words just didn't come to me.She told me she had a good time tonight,and hoped we could go out again sometime.For some reason,I told her she could call me anytime.She then smilled again,and handed me her phone number,telling me I could call her anytime as well.Then Arianna asked me if I wanted to go up to her appartment room.I was trying to tell her 'no',but one look in those beautiful eyes,and a tiny look at her lips,I had to say 'yes'.So I parked the car in the parking lot,and Arianna brought me up to her room.We sat down on her couch,and talked a little more,as it neared twelve,I told Arianna,I should be leaving.She noded and told me she would call me sometime soon.I got up,and was about to leave,so I turned around to finally say 'Good-bye',but then,Arianna did something unexpected.  
Arianna wrapped her tiny arms around my neck,and placed those ruby lips against mine.Of course,not knowing how to react to this,I just,let her.I noticed her eyes closed,so I too,closed mine,figuring this is what I am supposed to do.I had seen on a show Nagi was once watching,that when the girl put her arms around the man's neck,the man would place his hands on the girl's waist,so *naturally* I did.I knew this was a sort of symbol of love,but, what shocked me the most was,I enjoyed it.When Arianna finally pulled away,she said 'Good-night' to me,and kissed me once more before I left her appartment.  
And so I sit here now,wondering to myself,why I long to touch Arianna again?Why I want her lips against mine once more?Why,why I miss her so...?  
  
~^*_-_~_^*~  
  
Nagi lay,sprawled out on the couch,watching some soap opera.He looked away from the television,when Farfello sat in the chair next to the couch,to watch as well.He arched an eyebrow,and asked,"Farf?Uhmm...whacha want?""Nothing.I'm watching."Farfello replied."But...why?"Nagi quesioned,"I never knew you liked these shows.."Farfello sighed,"I don't like them,but I need to figure something out so,I'm watching."he replied the boy."Figure something out?Like what?"Nagi asked."Shut-up and watch the damn show,okay?"Farfello grumbled."Okay okay.."mumbled Nagi, shrugging.  
The door to the appartment swung opened,when the soap opera was nearly finished.Schuldich walked in,in all his glory.The red-headed German man walked up to the Japanese boy and the Irish man."Whacha doing watching garbage like this?"Schuldich asked the silver haired Irish man.Farfello shrugged,not looking away from the television."You'd think,with only one eye,you'd be able to notice what your watching even as good if you had two."said Schuldich.Farfello looked at Schuldich,and let out a growl,"Look you ass,I'm doing something."he said,fixing his eyepatch."Sure ya are,your figuring out why Sasha is cheating on Darius with his twin brother,and if Timara is going to pull through her damned acoma."said Schuldich in a laugh.Nagi grinned,"You cheat,because you read the t.v. articles."he said."That's not cheating,it's light reading."Schuldich replied,going up to his room.Nagi looked at Farfello,and asked as the credits rolled on the screen,"Did you figure out what you wanted to?"Farfello shook his head,"No. Not really."he replied."Oh,sorry.."Nagi shrugged.He got up,and grabbed his school books,heading up to his room to do his homework.Farfello got up to his feet as well.He grabbed his coat and headed out to go for a walk.  
  
~^*_-_~_^*~  
  
July 20,1964  
4:30pm  
  
I watched a soap opera with Nagi today,I thought that maybe I could figure out this thing with Arianna,I was wrong.That show confused me even more.I can't believe Nagi watches it.Anyway,I went out for a walk,and I bumped into Arianna.She smilled,and asked me how I was,I told her fine.Always smilling that girl...She told me she was glad we happened to bump into each other,because she wanted to go out to a movie tonight.I don't like the movies,the theater is too stuffy and crowed for me,so I asked her if maybe we could go to the movies some other time.She smilled again,and said sure.I didn't feel relieved though.I in fact hated the fact I wouldn't be going out with her tonight,so I asked her if maybe renting a movie,and watching it at her place would suffice.She said 'yes',and so that's where I'm headed tonight.I told Brad,and he just grinned and told me he wouldn't be surprised if I didn't come home tonight.Finding that stupid,I told him,that wasn't any of my intentions,to stay at Arianna's place.He said sure,and went up to his room to work.  
But I wonder,why wouldn't it be okay to stay at her place?I mean,not in bed with her or anything,perhaps on the floor in her livingroom,or the couch?It wouldn't kill me to do so.But I think I'd rather come home...Of course,my mind changes too many times for my opinion to matter at this time.I wonder,if Arianna's intentions are to keep me there?I wonder...if I go there,will she press those lips of hers against mine once again?At this time,I'm hoping so.  
I feel my darkness is escaping me.I'm turning nice,no longer the cold *crazed psycopathic maniac* I once was.My feelings of hatred towards others has almost completly vanished,and I no longer think about hurting,and death as much.But,is this all because of Arianna?Could it be so?I stared at myself in the mirror after my walk,for about two hours.And to myself,I wondered why Arianna could cause all my darkness,and evil thoughts to leave me.And then I realized,although part of it may be Arianna,the most of it,is myself.I made them leave me.I began hoping my ability to feel no pain,hadn't left me,for if it has,I may not be so good at my job than I used to be.As soon as the thought of my assasin team struck my mind,I asked myself,how the hell am I going to tell Arianna that?  
I wonder if I should do it...tonight...  
  
~^*_-_~_^*~  
  
Arianna answered the door,and smilled at the sight of Farfello,"Your on time."she said,looking at her watch,reading eight-thirty.Farfello noded,"Yeah.So...what movie did you rent?"he asked,comming into the appartment.Arianna closed the door and walked towards her couch,"I didn't know what to get,so I rented two...you probably won't like them though.One's kind of like a soap opera,and the other's a romance type one..."she explained,lifting both movies."I'll watch whatever you want to."said Farfello,he kicked off his shoes at the door,and hung his jacket on the coat hanger.He headed for the couch,and sat down.Arianna popped in the romance film,before pressing play,she looked at Farfello,"You sure?We can go back and rent a different one."she suggested."Only if you want to."said Farfello.Arianna pushed play,and sat next to Farfello.He looked at her,and gave her a rather small smile.Arianna grinned,this being the first time she ever saw him smile.He layed back and looked at the television.Arianna sighed heavilly.Farfello looked back at her,and asked,"Something wrong?"She shook her head,and looked towards the television.Farfello looked at it as well,then thought back to that soap opera.He rolled his eyes,and placed his arm around Arianna's waist slowly.She looked up at him,and smilled, resting her head onto Farfello's shoulder.Farfello felt himself relax quite a bit.He looked down at Arianna,and accually *smilled*.Arianna of course, missed it,because she was watching the television.  
At the time that the movie ended,it was ten forty-five.Farfello looked down at Arianna,as the credits rolled.He sighed,realizing she had fallen asleep silently."Now what..?"he muttered.Farfello placed both arms around Arianna's body,and lifted her up into his arms.He walked into her bedroom,and placed her on the bed."Hmm.."he mumbled,looking for something to cover her with.He spotted a sheet on the floor.He grabbed it,and placed it over Arianna,"She's still gonna be cold..it's a tiny blanket."he said.He looked around once again,not spotting anything this time."Damnit." he said to himself.Arianna moaned as she woke-up,sitting up on her bed.Farfello looked at her,"Oh sorry.."he appologized,feeling awkward,for he had never appologized to anyone before,"did I wake you?""No.It's okay anyways."said Arianna,she got up,and headed over to Farfello,"thanks,for at least *trying* to put me to bed..."she smilled sweetly,placing a hand on his chest.Farfello smilled nervously,and swallowed hard.  
  
~^*_-_~_^*~   
  
July 21,1964  
12:15pm  
  
Arianna kissed me again last night.Only,she did it differently.She pushed me down onto her bed,and sat on my lap,then she pressed those lucious lips against mine.I knew I was saviouring the moment,and that part bothers me;not as much as before,but it still does.She's ruining my image...she's making me soft.Brad is gonna hate that.Especially on the battle field against the Weiss idiots.  
Brad was right,I dislike that.I did stay at Arianna's house last night.I came home about fifteen minutes ago,I never slept a wink while I was there.I couldn't get to sleep.My mind was a flutter of questions,I slept next to Arianna,her wrapped firmly in my arms.I wouldn't let her go,I couldn't bear the thought of it.I think she could sense that in me.She smiled the entire night,I know,because I watched her.She was so sweet,so innocent.Even as we made love last night,she was so innocent,and sweet.I never knew exactly what to do really...I began as gentle as I could,but Arianna begged me to push harder, so I did.By the time we were through,she just fell into my arms,and closed her eyes,falling asleep.  
Making love to Arianna,was not on my mind,but she just,wanted it.I gave in to her,as many times before.I was just told we have a mission,now I have to go for a breifing...how will I do on the battlefield...?  
  
~^*_-_~_^*~  
  
"I told you Farfello,next time,watch what your doing jackass."said Brad.Farfello looked at Crawford,"I was doing fine."he muttered.Brad laughed in annoyance,"Yes,almost losing your other eye is fine to you."he grumbled."Look,Brad,I don't give a shit."said Farfello."Oh really?Doesn't Arianna?"Brad asked.Farfello glared at Crawford,"Never you mind about her."he said."She's on her way over,she called,and Schuldich told her to drop by because you got hurt.She's all worked up and afraid."said Brad.Farfello shot Brad an evil look,"You'd better be lying."he said."No,for once,I'm not.She's gonna see you all torn up,and bloody.Have fun you two."said Brad,going up to his room.  
The door swung opened,and Arianna burst through."Farf!"she exclaimed,seeing him,just standing there."A-Arianna.."he mumbled.She rushed up to him,and hugged him tightly.Farfello hid his smile,"Arianna,what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today..?"asked Farfello."Your hurt..is it bad?"Arianna asked."No.I'm fine."said Farfello.Arianna looked at Farfello,and pulled him towards the couch,"Your bleeding.Above your eye..."said Arianna.Farfello sighed,"It's nothing."he said.  
  
~^*_-_~_^*~  
  
July 21,1964  
1:40am  
  
Arianna cares too much.She came over during my argument with Brad...I couldn't believe Schuldich accually told her I had gotten hurt.He's an asshole.She come over and fussed over the cut above my eye.Arianna lay me on her lap,on the couch,and began to gently press a facecloth against my wound.She did it so carefully,and lovingly...like a mother would.I felt so,safe all of a sudden with her.She sat there with me on her lap until 12:30am,just patting that cloth on my wound.It was like she was forcing herself not to stop,I had asked her if she planned to stop,and go home,and she simply replied,'not until your better'.Once the blood stopped,she bandaged me up,and told me something I never thought I would hear her say to me.She told me she loved me.I didn't know what to say.I can't say those words.No matter how hard I try.I've never had to before,so why,why now?She smilled at me,and kissed my forehead,then lifted my head off of her lap,still gently.She told me,I didn't have to say it to her,because she knew I loved her back.But how can she know,since I don't?  
I figure,it's a woman thing.They can apparently,just tell this sort of stuff.I still can't figure it out.Why me?Why did Arianna choose me to fall in love with?I'm tired...staying awake would give God much pain but,I'm too tired to even want to hurt Him... Arianna is too pure for me...how will she ever understand my hatred for God?And my odd ways of life..?I'm still tired...my bed is calling me...and so is Arianna...gotta answer the phone...  
  
~^*_-_~_^*~  
  
Crawford looked up from the newspaper,and saw Farfello comming towards the kitchen.His eyes more blood shot then ever."Woah,what happened?"Crawford asked."Not enough sleep I guess.."muttered Farfello,he sat down.Crawford arched an eyebrow,he watched Farfello,and realized,he was becomming more normal,everyday since that woman entered his life.Farfello stretched on the couch,laying his head on one end of it,onto a pilow.He closed his eyes and yawned.Crawford decided to speak,"Farf,you do realize that your becomming more normal everyday since that woman came into your life?"he asked.Farefello opened one eye and looked at Crawford,"And?"he asked."...well it's just that..no one's used to you being normal.."said Crawford."Drop the damn subject ok?"said Farfello,he turned,his back facing Brad."Reiji isn't going to like it.Not one bit.And if you don't stop seeing her,you'll become completly soft.If that happens,you'll lose your job,get it?"Brad asked,in his commanding voice."Oh,so now your not only the leader of us assasins,but you also lead my life,eh?"Farfello asked,becomming very annoyed.Brad grumbled,"Farfello,if you become soft,it's that girl's fault.If you don't stop seeing her,you'll lose your job becaue of her,don't you understand that?"he asked."Oh I do,but do you realize,that because of Tamira,your becoming slightly soft as well?Oh my,boo hoo hoo...your gonna lose your job to,eh?"Farfello groweld."Leave Tamira out of this."said Brad lowly,in a angered tone."Then leave Arianna out of it too."said Farefello.Brad let out an annoyed sigh,and got up to his feet,"Fuck you."he said,as he walked up the stairs to his room.Farefello heard the door slam shut,and grinned to himself,"Asshole."he mumbled.  
  
~^*_-_~_^*~  
  
July 22,1964  
6:20pm  
  
Brad's being a bastard.I can't believe I defended Arianna.She's done something to me,probably the same thing Tamira has done to Brad,only on me it must show more,because Brad's becoming very annoying.We argued,I won,and then his lovely Tamira came over.I now know I've not lost all my insanity,but I feel horrible.I told Tamira,Brad was upstairs,and took her up to see him.I don't know what came over me,but I brought her to my room instead,and locked the door behind ourselves.I grinned at her,and she grinned back.Then she pulled me onto herself,and said,"Farfello,I've always wanted to fuck an Irishman."So I smilled,and fucked her.When we were done,she told me to never tell anyone,and she left,heading for Brad's room.I lay on my bed,regreting it until now...Tamira and I fucked around 11am,and now it's 6:23pm,and I haven't been able to get over it.Not because it was good,and felt right,mind you...but because,I'm ashamed.  
I don't want to,but I feel I have to tell Arianna,she's gonna kill me.I'm not afraid of that at all though.What scares me is,how will she treat herself?How will she get over that?Will I have ruined love for her forever?She deservs to know,Brad too I guess...but I'm more worried over Arianna than anything.It's up to Tamira to tell Brad...I have to tell Arianna..I have too...  
  
~^*_-_~_^*~  
  
Arianna swung opened the door to her home,and smilled,seeing Farfello.He smilled,in a what seemed to be,weak manner.Arianna's smile faded,"Farf?What's wrong?"she asked.Farfello sighed,"I um..have to tell you something,can I come in?"he asked.Arianna noded,letting Farfello enter her home.She closed the door behind him.Farfello looked around,and sighed once again,"Arianna,I'm sorry but.."he muttered a beginning."..Farf..are you gonna tell me you don't love me or something?You look so serious.."said Arianna."Arianna..this mourning...Brad's girlfriend came over to our appartement...and I'm not gonna say she forced me,but we...we made love..."said Farfello,he looked downwards,ashamed. "O-oh.."studdered Arianna,as if Farfello used one of his knives to stab her heart."I'm sorry...I know you probably hate me now...and I know I probably ruined your life.."he said."Did you want to though..?"asked Arianna.Farfello turned his eyes away from anything that resembled Arianna.Her herself,her shadow,anything."..you did?"she asked.Farfello looked at Arianna,finally,and mumbled,"Not exactly.."Arianna turned from Farfello in silence.He could tell,she was now weeping.Farfello took a step near her,and carefully placed his hand on her shoulder.What he told her next,shocked them both,"Arianna,I'm sorry...I..I love you..."Arianna's eyes widened,still full of tears,she turned to face Farfello,and asked,"Farfello, what did you just say?""I...love you.."Farfello managed to repeat himself.Knowing Farfello found this hard to do,Arianna was impressed.She flung her arms around Farfello's neck,and pressed her lips against his roughly.When she pulled away,Farfello was even more confused then he had been,"Why..?I thought you were upset with me...?"he managed to ask in all his confusion,still not exactly knowing what love or kindness is."Farfello,I know how hard it is for you to say something kind...and you just did...besides...we aren't really dating...so you didn't actually cheat on me..."Arianna explained to him."So,I don't have to apologize,really?"asked Farfello."Kind of,in a way."said Arianna."...but I don't feel right if I don't."said Farfello.Arianna smiled,and rested her hand on his chest,laying her head onto his shoulder,"That's sweet Farf..."said Arianna.Farfello grinned,and leaned closer to Arianna,"..I want you to be..uh..my...um.."he began,but somehow lost the words he wanted to say."Your girlfriend?"asked Arianna.Farfello slowly noded.Arianna's eyes lit up."Really Farf?"she asked."Really.."he told her."Oh Farfie!"she exclaimed,"I will!"Farfello lifted her up,and placed her onto the couch,then sat next to her.Arianna smilled as Farfello pulled her close to himself,and kissed her roughly.Farfello held her close to himself,just sitting there.He sighed,happilly,and stayed on that couch,the entire night,with Arianna in his arms.  
  
~^*_-_~_^*~ 


End file.
